


hate and love; two sides of the same coin

by dahyunroses



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Secret Relationship, Sort of? - Freeform, based on a drabble, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunroses/pseuds/dahyunroses
Summary: Mina hates Sana, at least that's what she thought.





	hate and love; two sides of the same coin

**Author's Note:**

> based on the misana drabble i wrote on @socialautwice not edited and written pretty quickly so enjoy
> 
> (https://twitter.com/socialautwice/status/1184183310223839232)

“Stop that.”

Mina grinned, “What? I’m not doing anything.”

“It’s against the rules,” Sana whined, already feeling how the girl her hands started roaming her body. It wasn’t like she wasn’t enjoying the way the other had a tight grip on her waist, but she had rules to follow. As the student body president, she had the responsibility of setting the right examples. “The regulations state that physical display of affection leading to- Mina!”

Mina could only laugh at the stern glare on her face. She took another step making Sana’s back hit the locker behind them. One hand still grabbing her waist while the other leaned against the locker to support her. Mina tilted her head, slightly hovering over the bare skin of Sana’s neck, making the girl before her shiver. A soft kiss was pressed against the surface, the contact broken before Sana could lean into the touch of her lips. “Babe, those rules are there to break. You can’t expect anyone to follow them.”

“I helped establish those!” Sana gasped loudly with a smile on her face, one that was gone the second the bell rang. Something clinked, and Sana was no longer standing huddled together against the locker. With her head held high, she crossed her arms in front of her chest. “You should get to class; you don’t want to be late.”

Mina bit her lip. It wasn’t the first time it happened; in fact, it was how all their conversations ended when the students roamed around the hallways. They both felt it, the way some of them stared at them or tried hard not to. All of them waiting for the familiar smirk to form on Mina’s face again. It was hard every time, especially with the way Sana focused her gaze on the floor. Neither could look at the other when the pretended hatred had to return again.

It wasn’t a situation Mina wanted, she would scream about the love she held for Sana. But the same love made her not able to, had to follow her girlfriend’s wishes in this.

There were no words spoken when Mina left; all she did was slightly push the girl into the locker. And Sana could only close her eyes tightly, hoping for no tears to fall down. She just tried to focus on when they got home, knew that a trial of kisses was waiting for her there as an apology — flashbacks of their summer in her head.

-

_It wasn’t supposed to happen; she wasn’t supposed to fall for the girl who made her high school time so hard. But she did, she fell so fast and deeply._

_-_

_It was a typical summer, Sana had gone back to Japan with her parents to visit her family like she had done every year. She had just finished her junior year, and the stress that had built up that year could finally be released in her break. Sana knew that her senior year would follow with even more difficulties, but that was something she could focus on later. A stress-free break was everything that she needed now._

_But it wasn’t something that she was going to get._

_The entire day had been going perfect, so when she arrived at her grandmother’s house to see her favorite home-cooked meal ready to be eaten on the kitchen table, she felt like nothing could ruin her day – that was until she arrived in her bedroom. There wasn’t anything that needed to be set up when she walked in because it had belonged to her. Her grandmother had called it a tiny piece of home that she didn’t have the heart for to change. A small part of home that she could always return too. Sana opted to open her suitcase, but hadn’t been in the mood to unpack it yet. Putting that on her mental list to do later._

_The room seemed untouched other than for the regular dust that would’ve normally appeared on certain furniture. Her grandmother had kept it clean, but that was about it. Sana walked over to the big window to open it, letting in some clear air. She sat down on the seat underneath the window, her head supported by her elbow while she looked outside. The breezy air making her feel at ease._

_And just like that, she didn’t._

_“Minatozaki?”_

_A frown settled deeply on her face as she felt the irritation building up. When she titled her head to the side, she was met with a face she really hadn’t want to see. The one person she needed to get away from, looking right at her from the window of the neighbor’s house._

_The shock was clear as day, and Sana’s window closed in a matter of seconds. Letting out all her frustration while she screamed into her pillow._

_-_

_Her grandmother had been friends with her neighbors, but that was something she had already known. The family that lived next to them didn’t change, and that was something Sana was glad about. She had grown up with the elderly couple next door and had even grown to love them like they were an extra set of grandparents. Mina had just been an addition to their family._

_So when a few days later, she spotted them sitting at the dining table, Sana had mixed feelings. She couldn’t help but feel happy at the warm smiles they were giving her, especially when they pulled her into a hug. But having Mina there next to them was something that didn’t sit right with her. Especially when she had the nerve to change her seat to the end of the table, right next to Sana._

_Having Mina, there wasn’t the only thing that felt off, but to see the girl look so innocent without her usual clothing made something in her stomach turn. The lovely smile that was plastered on the younger her face whenever she was pulled into a conversation showed her a whole different side of Mina. One that hadn’t existed at school._

_A soft voice next to her was heard, “Sana?”_

_She could only stare._

_“Do you need me to get you anything from over there?”_

_Sana was baffled, she felt anger, but mostly she was confused as to why she would even hold the nerve of talking to her. “Don’t you have something snarky to say?”_

_“I-“ Mina started but quickly shook her head. “Can we set that aside?”_

_“Sure, let’s have you decide how I feel.”_

_“Sana-“_

_She just shook her off, “Whatever, don’t talk to me.”_

_-_

_“Sana?”_

_“I told you to not talk to me.”_

_“I just—”_

_Sana shook her head as she continued her walk. “No, Mina.”_

_-_

_But Mina wasn’t one to give up, “Hey.”_

_“How many times do I have to tell you to get lost?”_

_Mina’s expression didn’t change. It never did when Sana talked harshly. “I’m sorry.”_

_“For what, Mina? What do you have to apologize for?”_

_“All of it.”_

_Sana hated the way she looked at her. Hated herself for believing the words as well._

_-_

_But feelings quickly changed, and Sana was someone who voiced them loudly. Mina was apparently the type to hold them in until she couldn’t anymore._

_Seeing Mina cry was something she had never experienced, and never expected to either. Yet here the girl was, standing in the opening of Sana’s bedroom._

_“I only let you in so my grandmother won’t seem suspicious,” Sana said as she immediately laid back down in her bed._

_“I never meant to hurt you, Sana.” The girl sniffled. “God, I’m so stupid.”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“I…” Mina trailed off. Her hands were shaking with the tears dried on her face. She looked up, and Sana’s heart sunk at the vulnerable looking girl in front of her. “It wasn’t meant to go on for this long.”_

_Sana’s eyebrows knotted at that, “What wasn’t?”_

_A laugh was heard, but it wasn’t filled with happiness. “I was supposed to confess to you way earlier.”_

_“Confess?” Sana breathed out, the words running in her mind until it hit her. She could only chuckle to herself. “Okay, good one. Funny joke, it’s over now.”_

_“What?”_

_“Well, you’re clearly joking,” Sana said with amusement behind her voice. “Who set you up for this? Did you work up to this the last two weeks? Did you think I’d start seeing you differently if I saw a cute and lovely side of you? Not working, Myoui.”_

_“Sana, I’m, God. I’m serious. I have actual feelings for you.” Mina replied. “I don’t even know why I’m telling you this because your reaction is valid, I’ve been an asshole to you.”_

_Sana almost felt bad, no she actually did. Her heart ached at the way the younger girl was crying for her. “Well, you haven’t been an asshole. I like the competition we have where you try to challenge me, and I still win.”_

_The younger girl was someone who had made her life as student body president a hell, and the irritations for her were definitely there, but she couldn’t say that she didn’t love having her in school. Mina never actually hurt her— not physically, not mentally, and she certainly wouldn’t call her a bully. Mina broke every rule that was set out. And that was something that she somehow was grateful for. It created situations where she had to step up and deal with those difficulties. She even deep down believed that that made her become a better person._

_But love? All of it had been out love?_

_“I just really wanted to apologize for my actions, Sana.”_

_The younger girl was about to turn around when Sana’s curiosity crept up to her. “Why me? Why put up this front in school if you liked me? Why not ask me out on a date if your feelings are truly there?”_

_A sad smile turned on Mina’s face. “I tried. But this was the only way you saw me.”_

_-_

_“One date.” Sana heard herself saying, the two girls hadn’t talked ever since Mina had shown up a few nights ago. “I give you one chance to prove your feelings to me.”_

_It was almost like she didn’t even know what she was saying, and why she was saying it. Maybe it was because she never heard anyone voice their interest in her, or how she might’ve thought about the younger girl a few times. But she knew she would never take those words back when she saw the beam on Mina’s face._

_“Really?”_

_“Don’t mess it up.”_

_Mina grinned, “I won’t.”_

-

A pair of soft lips pressed against her shoulder, and Sana’s heart felt warm. The girl moved back to lay her head down on her girlfriend’s chest. Hand in her own while Mina studied her fingers, softly grazing the skin. “I wasn’t supposed to push you. I feel like you took that step on purpose to make it more dramatic.”

Sana laughed, returning a kiss by pressing her lips against her forehead. “Maybe so, but you know that I like dramatic.”

“And I like you.”

“Yeah?” Sana giggled, moving her head to place a kiss against her lips this time. “I quite like you too.”

Mina beamed, “I told you that I wouldn’t mess it up.”


End file.
